biblesfandomcom-20200213-history
Psalms 1-5 (ASV)
Psalm 1 1 Blessed is the man that walketh not in the counsel of the wicked, Nor standeth in the way of sinners, Nor sitteth in the seat of scoffers: 2 But his delight is in the law of Jehovah; And on his law doth he meditate day and night. 3 And he shall be like a tree planted by the streams of water, That bringeth forth its fruit in its season, Whose leaf also doth not wither; And whatsoever he doeth shall prosper. 4 The wicked are not so, But are like the chaff which the wind driveth away. 5 Therefore the wicked shall not stand in the judgment, Nor sinners in the congregation of the righteous. 6 For Jehovah knoweth the way of the righteous; But the way of the wicked shall perish. Psalm 2 1 Why do the nations rage, And the peoples meditate a vain thing? 2 The kings of the earth set themselves, And the rulers take counsel together, Against Jehovah, and against his anointed,'saying , 3 Let us break their bonds asunder, And cast away their cords from us. 4 He that sitteth in the heavens will laugh: The Lord will have them in derision. 5 Then will he speak unto them in his wrath, And vex them in his sore displeasure: 6 Yet I have set my king Upon my holy hill of Zion. 7 I will tell of the decree: Jehovah said unto me, Thou art my son; This day have I begotten thee. 8 Ask of me, and I will give thee the nations for thine inheritance, And the uttermost parts of the earth for thy possession. 9 Thou shalt break them with a rod of iron; Thou shalt dash them in pieces like a potter's vessel. 10 Now therefore be wise, O ye kings: Be instructed, ye judges of the earth. 11 Serve Jehovah with fear, And rejoice with trembling. 12 Kiss the son, lest he be angry, and ye perish in the way, For his wrath will soon be kindled. Blessed are all they that take refuge in him. Psalm 3 1 Jehovah, how are mine adversaries increased! Many are they that rise up against me.1 Answer me when I call, O God of my righteousness; Thou hast set me at large when I was in distress: Have mercy upon me, and hear my prayer. 2 O ye sons of men, how long shall my glory be turned into dishonor? How long will ye love vanity, and seek after falsehood? Selah 3 But know that Jehovah hath set apart for himself him that is godly: Jehovah will hear when I call unto him. 4 Stand in awe, and sin not: Commune with your own heart upon your bed, and be still. Selah 5 Offer the sacrifices of righteousness, And put your trust in Jehovah. 6 Many there are that say, Who will show us any good? Jehovah, lift thou up the light of thy countenance upon us. 7 Thou hast put gladness in my heart, More than they have when their grain and their new wine are increased. 8 In peace will I both lay me down and sleep; For thou, Jehovah, alone makest me dwell in safety. 2 Many there are that say of my soul, There is no help for him in God. Selah 3 But thou, O Jehovah, art a shield about me; My glory and the lifter up of my head. 4 I cry unto Jehovah with my voice, And he answereth me out of his holy hill. Selah 5 I laid me down and slept; I awaked; for Jehovah sustaineth me. 6 I will not be afraid of ten thousands of the people That have set themselves against me round about. 7 Arise, O Jehovah; save me, O my God: For thou hast smitten all mine enemies upon the cheek bone; Thou hast broken the teeth of the wicked. 8 Salvation belongeth unto Jehovah: Thy blessing be upon thy people. Selah Psalm 4 1 Answer me when I call, O God of my righteousness; Thou hast set me at large when I was in distress: Have mercy upon me, and hear my prayer. 2 O ye sons of men, how long shall my glory be turned into dishonor? How long will ye love vanity, and seek after falsehood? Selah 3 But know that Jehovah hath set apart for himself him that is godly: Jehovah will hear when I call unto him.1 Give ear to my words, O Jehovah, Consider my meditation. 2 Hearken unto the voice of my cry, my King, and my God; For unto thee do I pray. 3 O Jehovah, in the morning shalt thou hear my voice; In the morning will I order my prayer unto thee, and will keep watch. 4 For thou art not a God that hath pleasure in wickedness: Evil shall not sojourn with thee. 5 The arrogant shall not stand in thy sight: Thou hatest all workers of iniquity. 6 Thou wilt destroy them that speak lies: Jehovah abhorreth the blood-thirsty and deceitful man. 7 But as for me, in the abundance of thy lovingkindness will I come into thy house: In thy fear will I worship toward thy holy temple. 8 Lead me, O Jehovah, in thy righteousness because of mine enemies; Make thy way straight before my face. 9 For there is no faithfulness in their mouth; Their inward part is very wickedness; Their throat is an open sepulchre; They flatter with their tongue. 10 Hold them guilty, O God; Let them fall by their own counsels; Thrust them out in the multitude of their transgressions; For they have rebelled against thee. 11 But let all those that take refuge in thee rejoice, Let them ever shout for joy, because thou defendest them: Let them also that love thy name be joyful in thee. 12 For thou wilt bless the righteous; O Jehovah, thou wilt compass him with favor as with a shield. 4 Stand in awe, and sin not: Commune with your own heart upon your bed, and be still. Selah 5 Offer the sacrifices of righteousness, And put your trust in Jehovah. 6 Many there are that say, Who will show us any good? Jehovah, lift thou up the light of thy countenance upon us. 7 Thou hast put gladness in my heart, More than they have when their grain and their new wine are increased. 8 In peace will I both lay me down and sleep; For thou, Jehovah, alone makest me dwell in safety. Psalm 5 1 Give ear to my words, O Jehovah, Consider my meditation. 2 Hearken unto the voice of my cry, my King, and my God; For unto thee do I pray. 3 O Jehovah, in the morning shalt thou hear my voice; In the morning will I order my prayer unto thee, and will keep watch. 4 For thou art not a God that hath pleasure in wickedness: Evil shall not sojourn with thee. 5 The arrogant shall not stand in thy sight: Thou hatest all workers of iniquity. 6 Thou wilt destroy them that speak lies: Jehovah abhorreth the blood-thirsty and deceitful man. 7 But as for me, in the abundance of thy lovingkindness will I come into thy house: In thy fear will I worship toward thy holy temple. 8 Lead me, O Jehovah, in thy righteousness because of mine enemies; Make thy way straight before my face. 9 For there is no faithfulness in their mouth; Their inward part is very wickedness; Their throat is an open sepulchre; They flatter with their tongue. 10 Hold them guilty, O God; Let them fall by their own counsels; Thrust them out in the multitude of their transgressions; For they have rebelled against thee. 11 But let all those that take refuge in thee rejoice, Let them ever shout for joy, because thou defendest them: Let them also that love thy name be joyful in thee. 12 For thou wilt bless the righteous; O Jehovah, thou wilt compass him with favor as with a shield. See the previous 5 chapters> See the next 5 chapters> Category:Psalms (ASV)